


Wonder Woman underwear, Lena ?!

by pompotes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, Supergirl voit Lena en sous-vêtements, Un peu de jalousie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompotes/pseuds/pompotes
Summary: [L'épisode prend place après la troisième saison de Supergirl]Eve et la Lena travaillent, depuis quelques temps, main dans la main pour tenter de percer les mystères de la Kryptonite noire avec l'accord de Supergirl. Cette dernière se rend régulièrement à L-corp pour connaitre l'état d'avancement des recherches.il se peut qu'à un moment donné, malencontreusement, Supergirl déshabille littéralement la CEO du regard. Malencontreusement, bien sûr !





	Wonder Woman underwear, Lena ?!

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic à été écrite par mes soins, inspiré d'un prompt vu sur Twitter.
> 
> Il s'agit de ma première fic, ne me jetez pas de cailloux ! Je suis un petit être sensible :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

  


Depuis que les worldkillers avaient été éliminés. Lena et Supergirl continuaient de travailler main dans la main.  
Au plus grand étonnement de la jeune CEO, l’héroïne avait permis à L-corp, de poursuivre ses recherches sur la Kryptonite noire.  
Supergirl n'était pas vraiment enchanté par l'idée, mais la blonde avait toute confiance en son amie, malgré l'erreur de jugement qu'elle avait commise et qui aurait pu s'avérer catastrophique, si Lena n'était pas restée patiente et diplomatique avec la fille d'acier. Ce changement d'opinion ne s'était pas fait en un jour bien entendu. Voir Lena lui tourner le dos avait provoqué chez Kara un déclic douloureux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir dévastée à l'idée d'avoir fait du mal à sa meilleure amie. 

Pour se racheter, la blonde avait accepté que Lena poursuive ses recherches dans les laboratoires de L-corp. Eve et la CEO travaillaient d' arrache pied pour parvenir à extirper tous les secrets enfermés dans cette mystérieuse roche. 

Kara sans oser se l'avouer, disposait maintenant d'une excuse tout à fait crédible pour pouvoir passer plus de temps aux côtés de Lena. L’héroïne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être constamment attirée vers la femme aux cheveux corbeaux. Chacune de ses pensées finissaient presque toujours par concerner Lena. 

La blonde qui patrouillait la seconde d'avant, au-dessus de national city, prit inconsciemment la direction de L-corp. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait devant le balcon du bureau de Lena, Kara ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'exaspération. C'était déjà la troisième fois cette semaine que cela arrivait et pourtant elle refusait toujours d'admettre ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. 

Sans surprise, la porte du balcon était ouverte, preuve que ses visites étaient devenues une habitude un peu trop récurrente. Le bureau vide, elle entra sans permission et quitta très rapidement la pièce pour passer devant Jess, qui salua l’héroïne sans même s'étonner de sa présence. 

\- Miss Luthor se trouve dans les labos, précisa l'assistante à la volée, trop absorbée par son travail et les appels pour formaliser la présence de l’héroïne.

\- Je connais le chemin, répondit Supergirl en se dirigeant vers les laboratoires.

En réalité, Kara se perdait constamment dans les innombrables couloirs et étages de L-corp. Son ouïe particulièrement développée lui permettait d'entendre les battements du cœur de sa meilleure amie. A force, c'était devenu comme une mélodie, dont Supergirl était parvenue à mémoriser toutes les notes. Parfois, il lui arrivait le soir de se focaliser sur les doux battements de la brune, même à l'autre bout de la ville, lorsque Kara ne trouvait pas le sommeil. La mélodie réconfortante, lui permettait à chaque fois de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Kara ne se trouvait plus très loin maintenant. Mais un bruit strident, particulièrement désagréable vint perturber son ouïe, l'empêchant d'entendre Lena ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Le bruit n'était pas assez fort pour en être douloureux, mais la limite n'était pas très loin. 

En observant tout autour d'elle, Supergirl constata sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'elle s'était perdue dans un énième couloir et serait bien incapable de retrouver son chemin sans ses pouvoirs.  
Celle-ci utilisa sa vision aux rayons-x pour repérer la brune. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Kara trouva son chemin et ne put s'empêcher d'observer Lena travailler au loin. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer les lignes marquées de sa mâchoire, ses yeux d'un vert intense et puis ses courbes parfaites, mises en valeur dans une robe noire qui laissaient apparaître ses épaules délicates. Tout était parfait chez Lena et la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer avec insistance. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand tout à coup derrière elle, une porte claqua dans son dos. La surprise lui fit perdre le contrôle de sa vision et sans le vouloir, Supergirl se trouvait maintenant en train de déshabiller Lena du regard. Elle ne put empêcher ses yeux d'apercevoir les sous-vêtements de sa meilleure amie. Kara ferma les yeux à la seconde où elle se rendit compte de son erreur, mais le mal était fait et rien ne pourrait jamais effacer ce qu'elle venait de voir. 

\- Oh ! Rao, s'exclama t-elle

Alors qu'elle tentait d'oublier l'image dans sa tête, ses joues devinrent rouges écarlates et les mots « wonder woman » s'imposèrent à son esprit. 

Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes avant de s'en remettre et surtout, avant d'oser rejoindre les laboratoires. 

\- Bonjour Supergirl ! Accueillis Lena, la tête dans son microscope.

\- Lena, Eve ! Répondit la blonde, les joues toujours roses de honte. Que son amie soit concentrée sur autre chose était un soulagement. La CEO ne remarquerait rien de l'état de l’héroïne.

Malheureusement, la belle brune se détourna rapidement de l'objet de sa concentration pour se tourner vers Kara. Cette dernière baissa immédiatement les yeux, pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de qui que ce soit. La brune remarqua la gêne de la fille d'acier et leva un sourcil d'un air amusé. 

\- Rien de nouveau depuis la dernière fois, commença Lena, choisissant d'ignorer le comportement étrange de la blonde. La pierre nous donne toujours du fil à retordre depuis la semaine dernière comme tu le sais déjà. Eve et moi tentons d'explorer les propriétés de l'objet. Nous sommes passées aux ultrasons, mais rien de concluant.

\- C'était ça le bruit aigu ? Questionna Kara, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance.

La brune ne fit que hocher la tête, toujours cet air amusé sur les lèvres. 

Supergirl, prit la liberté de faire un tour, pour observer distraitement les recherches menées par les deux jeunes femmes. Tout en faisant un tour, la fille d'acier était consciente du regard perçant que Lena posait sur elle. C'était comme si la CEO parvenait à lire en elle et Kara se sentit complètement nue, devant sa meilleure amie. Au moins maintenant, elle connaissait la sensation que devait procurer son regard aux rayons-X. 

Au bout d'un moment, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Kara ne put s'empêcher d'observer une nouvelle fois, les formes dessinées par la robe de Lena puis la peau dénudée de ses épaules, qui laissaient entrevoir un léger décolleté. Agrémentée de talons hauts, Lena n'était rien d'autre qu'époustouflante aujourd'hui encore. Toutefois, Supergirl ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette tenue ne collait pas du tout à l'environnement où elle travaillait actuellement. 

Ne devrait-on pas porter une blouse blanche au moins et des chaussures fermées dans un laboratoire de recherche ? A vrai dire, maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, Eve correspondait parfaitement à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une chercheuse. Blouse blanche recouvrant un simple chemiser et un jean boyfriend porté avec des converses. Était-ce son imagination, ou Lena s'habillait de façon particulièrement élégante ces derniers temps ? Peut-être avait-elle un Crush dont Kara n'était pas au courant et essayait de l'impressionner … Peut-être était-ce Eve ? Subitement, une vague de jalousie monta en elle pour en devenir douloureux à mesure que les secondes passèrent. Eve était une femme magnifique et remarquablement intelligente. Lena avait peut-être succombé sous son charme, à force de travailler main dans la main avec sa nouvelle collaboratrice. 

\- Supergirl ? Appela Lena pour la troisième fois. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en lui touchant le bras, inquiète de voir la fille d'acier afficher un visage remplit d'inquiétude.

Lorsque Kara reprit ses esprits, Lena se trouvait dangereusement près de la blonde. L’héroïne ressentit avec une conscience aiguisée la peau douce de Lena posée sur son bras et ne put s'empêcher de faire un bon en arrière pour s'extirper de cette sensation insupportablement délicate. La CEO s'étonna de cette réaction disproportionnée, c'était la première fois que Supergirl réagissait de cette façon à son contact. 

\- Lena ! Fit Eve subitement, interrompant l'échange entre les deux femmes. Je pars tôt, aujourd'hui comme je t'ai prévenu ce matin.

Lena se détendit instantanément. 

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai … ton rencard ! S'exclama la CEO. Qu'elle heure est-il déjà ?

\- 18h, répondit Eve et Lena hocha la tête ne s'étant pas rendue compte de l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez voir déjà ? 

Supergirl écoutait distraitement la conversation, sa jalousie complètement volatilisé en comprenant qu'Eve n'était pas du tout intéressée par Lena. 

\- Wonder Woman 1984, répondit Eve innocemment.

Kara manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en revoyant Lena porter des sous-vêtements à l'effigie de Wonder Woman. 

\- Gal Gadot me fait souvent penser à toi, lâcha Eve. Vous êtes toutes les deux aussi magnifique l'une que l'autre … Avant de continuer sur sa lancée, elle remarqua que Supergirl et Lena luthor étaient toutes les deux en train de rougir furieusement. Avait-elle manqué quelque chose ? Après réflexion, Eve décida qu'elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus et s’éclipsa sans demander son reste, ne voulant pas rester au milieu des deux femmes. A demain, fini-t-elle par dire à la volée tout en disparaissant aussi rapidement que possible. 

Une fois Eve bien partie, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. La brune n'osa le rompre qu'après la plus longue et embarrassante minute de sa vie. 

\- Alors comme ça, tu regardes sous ma robe ? Questionna Lena sans détour, sourcil levé l'air sévère.

Supergirl ne savait plus du tout où se mettre ni où regarder. Ses yeux se posèrent malencontreusement sur le décolleté de Lena et ne firent qu'augmenter son embarras. Ses joues brûlaient de honte. D'un geste automatique tout à fait incontrôlable, Supergirl fit mine de remettre ses lunettes en place, sauf que sous son apparence actuelle, Kara ne portait pas ses lunettes et ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard. Le geste rassurant ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Lena qui fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué … 

\- Des sous-vêtements Wonder Woman, Lena ?! Répondit Supergirl d'un ton étonnement accusateur.

\- Hum ! Je me demandais, quand tu allais remarquer Supergirl, lança la CEO sans se débiner d'un air taquin. Hier je portais Batwoman, avant-hier Harley Quinn et demain probablement Supergirl mon héroïne préférée, après Wonder Woman et gal gadot bien sûr. Personne ne peut battre Gal Gadot … pas même toi, Kara Danvers ! 

\- Quoi … ?! Moi Kara Danvers ? Pff ! I wish … euh, je veux dire …Bredouilla misérablement Supergirl en entendant le nom de sa vraie identité. 

\- Garde ta salive, Kara, je sais que c'est toi ! Insista Lena d'une voix douce et calme.

\- Je … Lena, je suis vraiment … Je voulais tout … Tenta d'expliquer Supergirl sans trouver les mots. Kara s'attendait à une tempête de colère se déverser sur elle. 

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu extirper le moindre son cohérent de sa bouche, Kara sentit les lèvres de Lena se poser délicatement contre les siennes. Cette dernière embrassa avec douceur la fille d'acier puis se retira pour simplement observer la réaction de l’héroïne. Alors qu'elles se dévoraient des yeux, sourires aux lèvres, Kara parvint enfin à faire une phrase parfaitement cohérente. 

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Demanda la blonde à mi-voix, espérant retrouver au plus vite la chaleur de son baiser. Lena n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Déjà, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Le toucher était doux et langoureux. La fille d'acier finit par prendre la joue de sa bien-aimée dans sa main en un geste de tendresse. 

Lorsque les deux femmes se séparèrent, Supergirl ne put s'empêcher de prendre la CEO dans ses bras et de la tenir contre elle. 

\- Je suis désolée, Lena ! Murmura Kara, les yeux humides, presque aux bords des larmes.


End file.
